The present invention relates to methods and structures for reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) on integrated circuits. Some integrated circuits inadvertently transmit electromagnetic energy that can interfere with electronic devices. For this reason, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has regulations concerning the acceptable levels of transmitted energy for electronic devices.
Electromagnetic interference is especially a problem for small-channel size integrated circuits. By reducing the channel size, the total size and thus the cost of the integrated circuit is reduced. However, small-channel integrated circuits operate faster.
It is desired to reduce electromagnetic interference in order to meet the FCC requirements and device specifications. One way to reduce electromagnetic interference is to use metal shielding about the integrated circuit. Metal shielding prevents electromagnetic energy from radiating away. Unfortunately, metal shielding is prohibitively expensive for some applications.
It is desired to have an improved and more economical method of reducing the electromagnetic interference caused by an integrated circuit.